supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Supergirl (Vol 6) 8
Synopsis for "Girl in the World" After defeating the Worldkillers, Kara Zor-El is feeling too exhausted to face the assembled military personnel who believe that she is a threat. She attempts to demonstrate her desire for peace, but her gestures are interpreted as being hostile. It is only due to the intervention of a young woman with white hair and an Irish accent that the soldiers hold back. The girl steps between the soldiers and Kara, and strangely, speaks in Kryptonian. She attempts to negotiate with the military, but Kara's impatience to escape leads her to lift both herself and the girl up into the air. Wrapping them both in her indestructible cape, Kara protects them both from the gunfire, then the two of them take off into the sky. Kara tires quickly, and she lands somewhat clumsily on the rood of a nearby building. There, the girl introduces herself as Siobhan Smythe, and explains that her ability to speak Kryptonian is the result of an ability to speak any language fluently including birdsong after hearing just a few words. Siobhan thinks she has found something of a kindred spirit in Kara, as they are both new to the city and on their own. Their bonding session is interrupted by the appearance of a military chopper, armed with heavy artillery. Kara becomes so frustrated that she outright attacks the helicopter, and begins shaking it off-balance. Watching from the roof, Siobhan warns that Kara will kill the people within the aircraft if she doesn't stop, and the girl relents. Swooping down, Kara sweeps Siobhan up in her arms, and the pair decide to go to Siobhan's apartment in Queens to lay low. Siobhan is happy to have Kara stay with her, and, though her apartment is a mess, she attempts to let her new friend get comfortable while she finds some clothes for her to wear. Over the course of their chatting, it becomes clear that Kara has lost all of her family. This is another thing that the girls have in common, as her father died when she was a little girl, and her mother died just last year. She admits that the reason she came to America was to run away from the pain. To accommodate Kara's desire to keep her costume with her as a reminder of her family, Siobhan gives her a backpack to put it in, and dresses her up in casual attire. This should disguise her from being recognized as the girl who caused destruction all over Manhattan that morning. As it happens, Siobhan is a musician, and she has a gig that night, so she drags Kara along as her guest. Kara thinks that Siobhan's voice is beautiful, and the small crowd at the club seems enthralled by it. A boy comes up to Kara and tries to chat her up, until suddenly he begins screaming incessantly, as if in a trance. Kara soon becomes surrounded by people who are seemingly entranced and screaming. It takes Siobhan a moment to realize what's going on, and she jumps down into the audience. Siobhan warns that they have to get out of there right away, because her father has come for her. Even though he died years ago, he is still after her. Her father appears, apparently hoping to consume the souls of the assembled. He calls himself the Black Banshee. Siobhan is begins to collapse under her father's power. Kara attempts to defend her new friend, but the Black Banshee's power actually has the ability to cause her pain even under the yellow sun. Before Kara can attempt another attack, Siobhan stops her. She is changed, however. She had tried to run from her destiny, but now it can't be helped. Now and forever, she is the Silver Banshee. Appearing in "Girl in the World" Featured Characters *Supergirl Supporting Characters *Silver Banshee Villains *Black Banshee (First Appearance) Other Characters *'US Army' Locations *'New York City' **'Queens' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21413 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Supergirl_Vol_6_8 *http://www.comicvine.com/supergirl-girl-in-the-world/37-332020/ Supergirl (Vol 6) 08